eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
WTFuture
WTFuture '''is the first Eddisode of 2010 and the first in official length since MovieMakers, which was posted on February 13, 2010. The episode deals with a Future Edd out to destroy a future without Coke by commiting paradoxal suicide, but has to face his past and future friends. The episode features several voice actors and music, with many gags included, as like many episodes before it. The episode also features several references to almost every major Flash film on Eddsworld, including a callback to the first Zombehs episode. Plot The episode begins with Edd, Tom, and Matt walking through the rain, with Edd hurling insults at Tom along the way. A flash of light happens as they walk away and it is revealed to be a future Edd, with a beard and jacket. The future Edd then realizes that Tom's comment of Edd's sense of humor never ceasing to amaze him was indeed an insult, which afterwards the opening credits roll. He then drops in an alley and watches in on the gang. Edd then notices his future self and he tells Tom and Matt he sees a sinister man, which turns out to be a different man in a different alley. Matt comments on how the sinister man looked like Edd with a beard. Edd then comments that only Tom can grow a beard. Tom then says in a hurt voice,"I have a disorder". Then, Future Edd runs and shows up behind Edd and tells him that Coke is outlawed in his future and that he needs to kill his past self to spare himself from such a grim future and pulls out a pistol that resembles a Makarov. Then the gun transforms and Edd's eyes bug out in fear. They then go on a long chase, where the gun Future Edd has causes many slapstick gags along the way. They manage to outrun the future Edd and close the door on him. They grab whatever they need (Tom takes his bass (Susan), Edd his lucky can of Coca-Cola on a chain, and Matt, a simple picture of himself (out of several others ones) while Future Edd tries to open the door by using voice commands. They then initiate Operation: MegaEscape4, a plan which consists of them just riding tiny go-carts wearing 3-D glasses while "Dvorak Polka" by Kevin Macleod plays. They hide in a diner and Hellucard says "Ey, Hed!" as they walked in. After ordering what they want to eat, the waitress asks Matt what he wants. Matt replies, "Whatever you want, sweetcheek-", but notices the waitress grinding her teeth and gives him an intimidating glare filled with rage. Matt then mumbles, "I'll have the meat and potato pie...". After the waitress leaves, Matt asks "Why are we all running away from this guy if he only wants to kill Edd?", making Edd go "Hey!". Tom says "Well, without Edd, it would then just be you and me and well..... that would suck". While Matt and Tom go into a conversation, Edd hears the words "Ey, Hed!" and then Hellucard is thrown through the door and is killed (or knocked out). Hellucard then is shown in a puddle of blood (with SFX). Future Edd enters and says "What made you think that your future self would not know where his past self would be hiding?", making Tom go "What?". Edd replies, "Then how come it took you so long to find y--?", which Future Edd snaps at him. Tom asks how would they know he's really Edd and he reveals he has Edd's lucky can from earlier and a flashback drawn in a different style shows how Edd got it in the first place. Edd claims that killing him would cause a paradox (grandfather paradox, specifically) as his future self pulls the trigger, and the future Edd claims that only happens in the movies and a YouTube Poop-esque scene is shown where Chris Bingham watches it and it causes an error in his computer. It cuts back to an alienated future Edd until Edd opens a gallon of Coke, spraying it all over Future Edd and knocking him back. They escape and Future Edd decides he needs reinforcements and he accidentally goes to the first Zombeh episode where Matt calls for help ,but Future Edd goes back. At this moment, a future Tom (with futuristic glasses) and Matt (with a metal chin and eye) arrive and Future Tom says, "Huh, It's a good job red leader had a second time travel device". Future Matt says, "Now we just have to stop Edd before he messes anything up in the future" then Future Matt's head changes (the metal chin and eye return to normal, and his hair begins to go bald), shocking Future Tom and making Future Matt go "Oh, he's a DEAD man!" As they look around, Future Matt says "So, where should we start looking?" Future Tom then says, "I'm not sure, but I hope Edd's past self has enough sense to hide somewhere." and then look around the corner where a distracted Edd is looking at TVs. Then Future Edd returns with what he calls his "Army of Mes", Eddins from the Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from the Roman empire, and Edg from the stone age. Future Edd orders the Edds to attack, but they run away due to having future shock. Future Edd asks how this plan could get any worse, with the entrance of Future Tom and Matt, and Future Edd tries to kill Edd himself, which Edd hits him with Susan. Future Tom fires a laser at Future Edd who ducks, and Edd reflects the laser with Matt's picture, which destroys a streetlight, falling on Future Matt and both Toms, leaving their time machine between both Edds. Both Edds dash for the time machine, and they crash into each other, putting it in Matt's hands. Edd tells Matt to use it to save them, but Matt insteads takes this opportunity to change landmarks into himself, where he becomes creator, author, founder, and king of everything in history, making Edd say, "I hate-(Matt changes history and their TV is changed to a picture of "King" Matt) LOVE MATT!" Characters *Edd *Tom *Matt *Future Edd *Future Tom *Future Matt *Dom *Paul *Tord (Also In Time Warp Episode Zombeh Attack) *Bing (Also In Real Life Getting Blue Screen Of Death) *Alex Reception WTFuture received highly positive reviews. Most of the comments say that it's funny, very well made and full of action. Many say that it is the best Eddisode so far. Triva Moments: Movie Moment: The future Edd's watch says let's do the Time Warp again! A Refrence to the Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975). Television Channel Moment: The Interview with Matt is on BBC. Goofs *Even though Tom wanted to stop getting soaked, he didn't put his hood up, presumably because of his hair. References *This is the second episode where anyone was wearing their hood. (The first being Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2 when Edd was wearing it while leaving Tord's grave.) *Future Edd takes his time machine to when Matt got his arm bitten off by a zombeh in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. *When Future Edd eavesdropped on the gang from the alley, Tom was telling the gang about his apartment being rented out because of a skeleton in his kitchen, a reference to Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 3 when Tord's skeleton woke up Tom, and Tom got so scared he shot it down with a shotgun. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *Future Tom claims that the laser he took to the face caused cancer, a reference to Zanta Claws II. *When Future Edd is at the house door, he says, "Broccoli", which is a quote reference from Hello Hellhole, when Edd shouted "Broccoli" when entering, and leaving, the Hellevator. *The Mega Escape Plan 4, consisting of Edd, Tom, & Matt riding Go-Carts while wearing 3-D glasses is a reference from the car skit in Random Bits. *Tom's bass guitar, Susan, is seen again, but all patched up. This is a reference to Ruined where Edd played around with it and used it to kill a spider. *Edd's future shock came from a car that looked like Tord's car from 25ft under the seat and Zanta Claws II. *In the end, when Edd and Tom are watching Matt on TV, one can see a red and blue DVD under the TV, those are the same DVDs that appeared under Edd's TV in Xmas Day. *The sunglasses on Future Edd is a reference to the Terminator along with the begining when Future Edd comes out of a glowing blue ball. *There are references to the British Science Fiction programe 'Doctor Who'. One is when Edd, Tom and Matt are running from Future Edd, the Tardis can be seen in the Background. Another is when Edd pulls out Matt's picture to block the Laser blast, the words 'Bad Wolf' are Graffitied on the wall behind them. *The title is a reference to WTF (What the Fuck). *When Edd is going through his drawer, he throws away his medicine, passport, and priceless heirlooms. *Future Edd's TimeWalkerThing lite has a piece of tape on the 'warp' button that reads, "Let's do the time warp again", a reference to the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Another reference to the show can be found in "Eddy's Teddie". *In the extra scene in Eddsworld.co.uk. Future Edd said something about the Naked Austrian guys saying clothes cannot go back in time because they are not made of biological matter. This is a reference to Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines because the Terminator traveled back in time with no clothes on and was acted by Arnold Schwarzenegger who is an Austrian-American. *One of the shops in the background's signs says "Buy My Stuff Plz" when Future Edd comes back from time travelling. *The sword that Sir Edds has looks very similar to the Master Sword, a sword from the video game series, The Legend of Zelda *When Matt is Choosing a picture to take there is a poster in the background with practicly no detail which appears as spoof of a "Army of darkness" Poster Staring Bruce Cambell as Ash the main character who has appeared in a few eppisodes such as Zombeh attack 3 when he take a necronomicon. Notes *Though Edd has confirmed this was the hardest Eddisode create (but probably not for long) he has gone on record several times saying this was his favourite Eddisode so far. *If not counting the episodes in the Zombeh Attack total, this is the longest Eddisode in the entire series. *Speculation has arose about "Red Leader", who had supplied Future Tom and Future Matt with a time travel devices. It's debatable if "Red Leader" is actually Future Tord or an entirely different person. *Tord makes a cameo appearance when Future Edd went back in time to Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. He isn't credited as a guest star, but he is given a special thanks at the end. *Edd has a Tomee Bear on his shelf while he looks for things. *The bus that drives by is called "Shitty Bus". *Both Paul and Hellucard make a cameo at the diner, Hellucard after his brief appearance in Spares and Climate Change. This could mark his last appearance in an Eddisode (up until Space Face Part 1, where he makes a cameo in the beginning), as he doesn't appear in Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2 or Zanta Claws 3. *Future Edd travels back to the first Eddsworld Zombeh Attack from 2005. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *This is the first time live action is used in an Eddisode. *The health review in the diner is rated F. *The sign in the dinner says "Welcome to Bob's Dinner, we promise not to eat your heart." *The watch-like time machine Future Edd is wearing says "TIMEWALKERthinglite", "LET'S DO THE '''TIME WARP AGAIN", and "KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN AND DRUNKS." *Edd's past lives/ancestors are called: 1) Eddins from Victorian times, 2) Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, 3) Eddius from Ancient Rome, and 4) Edg from the Prehistoric Times. *When Future Edd confronts Edd with his "Army of Mes", there is a shop behind him called "Buy My Stuff Plz". *Coke was actually found out to contain a drug in it, which was why it was named COCA-cola. "Coca" is short for cocaine, the drug found in Coke and cola is just a fancy word for soda at that time. So, the theory could be that they never took it out and never gave them a second chance. *Unlike the real Windows® blue screen of death, this blue screen of death's text has been edited to read, "Oh my god, your computer has gone psycho and destroyed thousands of the homes of the people that live inside your computer. Much like the vikings they have savaged the land inside your bus and destroyed what little they have left in their imaginary lives. This﻿ truly is doomsday for them all." "JUST KIDDING!" *Ironically, Matt DID save Edd from his Future self, because with Matt ruling the planet, Coke was not outlawed. *When both Toms hold Susan in despair, the present day counterpart is wearing a funeral veil. *When it shows the Easter island heads the far right one at the back has an Afro and not Matt`s spikes. *When Future Tom explains that Tom will develop cancer, you can hear Tom in the background with a disappointed sigh. *Bing made a short cameo in WTFuture as the person on the PC and when it blocked up, he got the Blue screen of death. *At one point, Future Edd travels back into Zombeh Attack and refuses to help Matt. Perhaps this is the reason why Zombie Matt attacked the gang so violently? *When present day Matt acquires the time travel devices, it says I guess so lol on the display indicating that it can be used for sending text messages. *Future Edd intends to kill his past self, which would make a grandfather paradox if he actually succeeded. *After Edd, Tom, and Matt escape the restaurant, you can hear the bullet bill sound effect from the Mario Bros series right as Future Edd opens the door. *When Tord says "Oh my god, he bit off his arm!" it sounded different than the actual Zombeh Attack. *When Future Edd is blasted with the Coke at the diner, you can hear him say, "DELICIOUS!" *When Matt catches the second time machine, it says 'I guess so lol' on it. *When Matt changes the future, the Matt Sphinx has a nose, unlike Matt nor the original Sphinx (the original Sphinx's nose broke off) so Matt's new Sphinx somehow avoided losing the nose. *On Easter Island, the clouds are slightly turd shaped. *When Matt changes the Mount Rushmore it relates to a background art Edd posted on DeviantART in 2005 which is seen here link *In Tom's room there is a crude replica of the Eddsworld vertical poster. *Here's what scared "Army of Mes" away. Eddins was frightened of a neon sign that said "eat @ joe's", which replaced his current candle. Sir Edd was shocked by a billboard advertising for a motorcycle, replacing his current horse. Eddius was scared away by a building, replacing his current Roman-style buildings and Edg was scared by a modern car wheel, which was actually made of stone during his time. Gallery logo.jpg|The logo for the eddisode. wtf1.jpg|Edd, Tom, and Matt in the rain Future Matt.jpg|Future Matt FutureTom.PNG|Future Tom Photos of Matt.PNG|Matt getting his photos WTFuture Matt photos.png|Matt's leftover photos, sad. index.jpg|Hellucard gets smashed through the window BingB.PNG|Bing's Youtube Poop Cameo Was Followed By Bing Gets Blue Screen Of Death On His Computer In Morning Turing Out To Be A Joke 0.jpg|"OPERATION MEGASCAPE 4 Quotes *'Tom: '"Agh, this rain is so annoying." Edd: "YOU'RE so annoying." Tom: '''"Yeah, well, I hope it ends soon." '''Edd: I hope YOU end soon. Tom: "'''Ugh, I'm getting soaked!" '''Edd: "YOU'RE getting soaked...*realizes what he said* ....uh, and you're ugly as well." Tom: "As usual, Edd, your humor never ceases to amaze me." Edd: "Was that an insult?!" Tom: "You figure it out." *Future Edd returns* Future Edd: "'Finally, after many years I return. Now it's time to.....wait! That WAS an insult!" *'Tom: "Well, when they found the skeleton in my kitchen, they assumed it was mine, so by the time I got home, the landlord had already rented the place out to someone else. So that's when I thought..." *'Matt': "So why exactly are we all running away from this guy if he only wants to kill Edd?" Edd: "Hey!" Tom: "Well, without Edd, it would just be me and you, and, well, that would suck. Has anyone else noticed this is like the most we've ever spoken?" *[[Hellucard|'Hellucard:']] "Ey Hed!" *'Tom:' "Holy Pug In A Pizza Box!" *'Future Edd: '"What makes you think your future-self would not know where his past-self was hiding?" Tom: '"What?" '''Edd: '"Then how come it took you so long to find us?" 'Future Edd: '"Shut up. Now prepare to die!" *'''Future Matt: "Now we just have to stop Edd before he messes anything up in the future. *eye and chin go back to normal, he starts to go bald* Oh, he's a dead man!" *'Tom': "Hey, uh, why the eye thing?" Future Tom: "Remember that laser you took to the face?" Tom: "Uh, yeah." Future Tom: "Cancer." *'Edd:' "I hate--*TV turns to picture of King Matt*--LOVE MATT!" Goofs *When Edd, Matt, and Tom are driving away in the miny cars, when they first leave through the door the 3D glasses don't cover Tom's eye sockets, but when they show him looking at Edd, they fit perfectly, and stay that way until they show them going away from behind Future Edd, where they once again don't cover up his eye sockets. *When Edd, Matt, and Tom first see future Edd, Matt states he "Kinda looked like Edd with a beard." Edd counter-argues saying "Only Tom can grow a beard," however, when the scene cuts to Tom, he has a mustache, not a beard. *When Edd Tom and Matt are running and Edd is in front Tom is in the middle and Matt is at the back however next shot Tom is at the Front Matt is in the middle and Edd is at the back. *When Future Edd is chasing Edd, Tom, and Matt, during close ups of Future Edd's gun charging to fire, the light is focusing on one (stationary) spot on the screen instead of coming from the tip of the (shaking) gun. Also, when the laser fires, the laser shoots straight forward, despite the gun tilting back due to the recoil. Although, the future might be advanced enough to remove the recoil from firearms. *In the diner scene, when the salt and pepper shakers are seen with the salt in the pepper shaker and vise versa, a portion of the salt inside the pepper shaker is colored as pepper. *When Future Edd puts his sunglasses on while saying "Prepare to die", the back part of his sunglasses overlaps his ear. In the next shot, it's behind his ear. *When Edd ask his future self, "B-but w-w-won't this create some kind of paradox or something?!", Future Edd says "Don't be stupid", but the subtitles for Future Edd's line says, "Don't be silly". But on the Eddsworld website version of the episode, "Don't be silly" appears to be the correct. *Edd orders 2 gallons of Coca-Cola, but the waitress comes back with 3'' gallons of Coca-Cola (Unless each jug contained 2/3 of a gallon of cola, or the third jug was for someone else) *When Edd, Tom, & Matt escape from the diner, you see Matt, Edd, then Tom drive by quickly in that order, but when Future Edd leaves the diner and sees the guys driving off in the distance, Tom is nowhere to be seen. *When Future Edd leaves the diner, he is saturated with Coca-Cola, but in the next shot, where he says, "This is gonna be harder than I thought", he is dry as a bone, with no trace of ever being soaked with Coca-Cola. *When Edd says "I'm distracted", the commercial he's watching says "Cola with Bacon" with the word Cola written diagonally on the can. "I'm distracted is also a reference to "asdfmovie2" which a character states, "Hahahahaha, I can't read." "asdfmovie2 was also animated by Edd and that character was also voiced by Edd. In This World of Edd; however, when Edd watched the same commercial for the first time, it said "''Coca-Cola with Bacon", with the words Coca-Cola written vertically on the can. (However, they may have just remade the design on the can.) *Bing was watching WTFuture on an iMac. However, when an error occured, the blue screen of death popped up. The blue screen of death only appears when an error occurs on Windows®. (However, a piece of paper that says "PC" is stuck to the Apple logo under the screen.) *When the logo is 'lasered', it appears faster than the laser goes to the right. *If Edd and Tom were bitten by zombies in Zombeh Attack 3, Future Tom and Edd should be zombies, along with Matt, being a zombie during the events of Zombeh Attack. Though, it's possible that either the Zombeh Attack mini-series is non-canonical, or they all got an antidote to the zombie infection. *If Future Edd's Army of Him ran away Edd wouldn't exist anymore. Although, it might be possible they had sex with their female before Future Edd took them from their timelines. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwLNu5MHXFs *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/527474 Category:Addictions Category:Episodes